


三明治不好吃（8）

by Algernon5817



Category: all信 - Fandom, 刘邦/韩信 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 邦信 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algernon5817/pseuds/Algernon5817





	三明治不好吃（8）

韩信醒来后觉得糟透了，在战斗中死去也不过如此。他头更疼，好像有锥子在脑髓里穿凿。嗓子被刘邦毁了，手也好，其他东西也好，甚至能想象到喉咙在外力顶撞下肿起的样子。胸腔，胳膊，胯骨，腰……被打断一般吱纽作响，后腰的伤没有愈合，蹭在床单上斯斯拉拉刺人神经。

 

太疼了，以至于他缓了一刻钟才反应过来自己在家里，而不是在战场上。他翻身，触碰到乳尖又是一阵瑟缩。韩信低头，发现乳晕肿胀得不像话，颤巍巍的乳头破了皮，变成娇嫩的艳红色。

 

太阳穴疼到爆炸，韩信眼前一阵阵发黑。昨晚刘邦甚至把他按在餐桌上操，他只记得水杯砸到地上的清脆响声。他坐起来，后面虽然胀痛，却并不粘稠，刘邦给他洗过澡了。房间里只有他一人，昨晚是如何结束的?

 

铃声响起，该上工了。头疼中韩信勉强爬起来。镜子里自己身体上满是被大力啃咬过的淤青，发丝披散，脸色苍白，脖子上的颈圈显得他像个历经蹂躏的奴隶。

 

可能刘邦眼里自己就是这么个物件吧。韩信揉揉自己被打肿的屁股，无心想更多，他一直在回避与刘邦相关的所有问题，如果可以，他希望把刘邦永远挤出自己的脑子。

 

上战场前他吃了点早餐，又全都吐了出来。弯腰呕吐时破掉乳尖和后腰的伤同时在衣物摩擦在一起，疼得人一阵瑟缩。

 

太奇怪了，在峡谷的治愈之力下那些伤痕竟然没愈合，是哪里出了问题?

 

 

“你脸色不好。”开始战斗前貂蝉来到韩信面前关切地说。和韩信这边的凄凄惨惨戚戚不同，其他英雄们一如既往在休息室里吵吵嚷嚷，欢声笑语一片。“没睡好?”

 

“没事……”韩信的胃左右乱晃，强忍着眩晕回答，嗓子也是哑的。“有点着凉了……”

 

“你最近一段时间都不太对，是不是有什么事情?”法师眼里荡着温暖的柔波，敏锐的指出这一点。最近一段时间，韩信几乎从未在战斗以外的时间里参加过集体活动，脸色也一天比一天差劲。

 

“……真的没事。”韩信眨眨眼说。貂蝉是很好很好的朋友，但有些事情，类似于我同时和两个人上床其中一个丢下我跑了另一个差点把我操死在床上这种事，永远无法对别人开口。“只是风寒，晚上我去找扁鹊拿点药就好了。”

 

“有需要和我说。”貂蝉微笑，轻轻拍拍他胳臂。“别钻牛角尖。”

 

“而且……”貂蝉微微前倾，帮他把领子向上拉了拉。“你知道自己脖子后面有个牙印吗?”

 

 

昨天的晚饭没吃，早饭也没吃，就算有峡谷的能量支撑也很勉强。韩信堪堪接下对面的一击，却抵不住过于悬殊的气力，虎口威震，撑着枪踉跄后退。

 

“前辈……”赵云错愕地出声。韩信的生命条在刚刚的交锋中减了大半，而平日里，自己这点力道甚至碰不到韩信的衣角。他收枪向前，虽说两人在敌对阵营，但他不想弄伤韩信。

 

“没事没事……你别过来……”韩信连忙站稳，好尴尬，动一动胯骨间就疼痛万分，偏偏他最不想在赵云面前掉链子。

 

可赵云已经走过来了，全然不在意两人的敌对身份，自然而然用手贴上他的额头，关切地说：“前辈额头好冰，在冒冷汗。”

 

赵云手掌滚烫，暖暖的，韩信的头痛甚至得到了片刻缓解。愣了两秒后他把赵云手拂掉，笑着说：“汗水而已。”

“而且我们现在可是敌人，你离我这么近要被队友骂的。”说罢他重新握好枪，对赵云比了个继续的眼神。

总觉得韩信在抖。赵云不好意思的收回手，却不愿再战斗。韩信生命条还在自行缩减，本就脆弱的生命值更加岌岌可危。

 

“前辈回泉水好好歇一歇吧，我们下次再切磋。”赵云说，他虽然很享受和韩信交战的过程，但更在意韩信的身体状况。他那个心心念念的前辈，脚步虚浮脸色苍白，很明显不适合再战斗。

正直，良善，有情有义。韩信不想受到这种关怀，却忍不住给赵云再添上一点点好感。他好像踩在棉花上，又不能太摇晃，他们距离很近，赵云没错开身子，呼吸打在他头顶。

 

“前辈，你脖子上……”赵云好像发现了什么，迟疑地开口，慢慢抬起手，想触碰他喉结的地方。突然间白光亮起，繁复的花纹在他脚下展开，咏唱传来，绛紫色身影在破碎的符咒里从天而降。

 

“呦呵，聊着呢?”刘邦直接落到两人中间，韩信握紧枪，在法术的冲击下后退。

 

“残血你不收啊?”刘邦看也不看韩信，扭头对赵云，似笑非笑，看不出情绪。

 

“等一下——”

 

“那就给我吧。”不顾赵云错愕的眼神，刘邦眸光闪动，收起嘴角，面无表情抬起剑，一道剑气径直扫过去。而韩信想要躲开反应还是慢了半拍，在紫色流光里魂归故里，再睁眼已躺在了泉水里。

 

“嗨，兄弟。”马可坐在一旁对他打招呼。韩信捂着头起身，他身上还闪动着紫色的光辉，是刘邦重剑留下的伤口。他慢慢活动筋骨，感受皮肉重新长起来的诡异感觉。

“你死了，我死了，白起死了，乔乔也死了……”马可数着周围的人头说。“那我们的水晶怎么办?”

好像在回应他的话，不远处传来晶体爆炸的清脆响声，冰冷的女声响起，天空中浮现出巨大的“Defeat”。在轰鸣里韩信咳嗽出声，血腥味涌上喉咙。队友的哀嚎声在四周，他抹掉嘴角血。

啊，又输了。

 

 

之后的一个月里韩信都很恍惚，在做爱中被刘邦弄出的伤口不受泉水之力影响，倒是像普通皮肉那样，一点点愈合。虽然每次快长好刘邦都会适时狠厉起来，再次留下印记。

 

尽管他从一开始就习惯了刘邦粗暴的性爱，但身体总是带伤，难免影响白天的战斗，为此韩信已经很久没赢过了，连带着拖累队友。赵云还一直帮他，实在有些不好意思。他再没见过几次李白，剑仙胜率高举榜首，潇洒依旧，和一位工作人员的恋情闹得沸沸扬扬，传言满天飞。

 

韩信开始偏头痛，紧接着是失眠。头痛起来全世界都灰飞烟灭，夜晚越来越难熬，看不清的噩梦轮番漫上来，他一次又一次惊醒，睡眠时间极少超过三个小时。这种情况下，他还要应付刘邦蛮不讲理的性爱。

 

只因为他拒绝不了刘邦。直到貂蝉看向他的目光越来越担忧，直到有一天扁鹊也看不下去了。

 

“你像个死人。”峡谷里唯一全能的医生在某次战斗后拉住韩信，皱着眉头说。“死人是形容词。你到底怎么回事？”

 

“没什么。”韩信舔舔嘴唇说。“真没什么，早饭没吃好。”

 

“你当我们是瞎的吗？分不清楚没吃早饭和纵欲过度？”怪医说话永远直来直去的，完全没有伤人与尴

尬的概念。“不管你在搞什么，停下来，或者你来检查身体。”

 

“那倒不用……”韩信有点冒烟，纵欲过度这种词在公共场所被喊出来真的有些尴尬，而且对象还是刘邦。周围的工作人员一直在看他们两个。

 

“也不全是因为做爱……我是说………纵欲，你知道……”

 

“我失眠了，还头痛，只是因为这个。”韩信说，他在给自己找借口。“所以……不算纵欲，和刘邦没关系。”

不打自招。韩信在扁鹊逐渐尴尬的神色里闭上了嘴巴。

 

“只是失眠，我以为自己可以解决，所以才没去找你。”很久之后，他小声地说。

 

“做爱解决不了任何事。”扁鹊非常懂得韩信通红的脸是什么意思，扶额说，好像不明白为什么会有如此没有常识的人，如果有可能他根本不想听见刘邦两个字。“只会让你更难受。我这有药片，你拿回去试一试。”

 

他把一盒药片丢给韩信，韩信慌忙接过。

 

“晚上睡觉前吃一颗，别吃多了。”他说完停顿了一下，有点不自然的接着说：“别太放纵，实在不行我可以和刘邦说。”

 

 

“你猜扁鹊今天和我说什么？”

 

晚上韩信被刘邦“请”回家吃饭，他最近一段时间都在刘邦家里吃完饭，偶尔过夜。吃过饭后韩信去冲澡，刘邦在门外问他。韩信不想理他，调大开关让水流更大一些，最好把刘邦的声音全淹没。

身上的伤还是没有愈合。韩信小心避开乳尖和其他齿痕，把头发冲洗干净。刘邦家里的淋浴间都比他家的卧室要大。左侧墙壁上还安了一整面大镜子，韩信站在镜子前，明晃晃一大片，有些瘆人，不知刘邦怎么受得了。可随后他想起那些那些自己趴在上面的，不太好的回忆，意识到刘邦就喜欢这样。

 

颈圈明晃晃挂在脖子上，黑色的一环下还有不明显的淤青。韩信用手蹭喉结上那一块青紫，刘邦昨晚咬的，蹭不掉，不可能蹭掉。

 

希望其他人没看见，不然太尴尬了。韩信回想起扁鹊的话，明白这种想法也不现实。他披着浴袍出去，刘邦在沙发上悠哉悠哉地吃着哈密瓜，看见他后摆摆手：“快来。”

 

韩信走过去，被刘邦扯着坐到沙发上。对方腮帮都是鼓的，也塞了一块到他嘴里。

“扁鹊今天让我节制一点。”刘邦饶有兴趣地说。“他们以为我们是男朋友。”

 

是啊，多明显。韩信讽刺地想。节制，好像刘邦会听一样。

 

“一直忘了问，你和赵云怎么认识的?”刘邦很快对男朋友的话题没了兴趣，闲聊一样问出来。

 

“他崇拜我。”韩信吞下瓜干巴巴说。“他那个年代在我们后面，认识我不是很正常?”

 

“也是。”刘邦露出恍然大悟的表情，又喂了韩信一块瓜。“重言是兵仙哪，受万人敬仰。”

阴阳怪气的。韩信又开始头疼，头发上的水滴湿漉漉滚落进浴袍。刘邦终于吃够了瓜，放下碗，倚在沙发一旁冲韩信挑眉。

 

韩信起身，爬过去，轻轻跨坐在刘邦身上。他相当有自知之明，浴袍下什么都没穿，刘邦反反复复摩挲着他大腿，好像某种暗示。韩信想快点做完也许自己还能回家睡，在对方的摩挲下脱下浴衣，赤条条面对着刘邦。

 

“你也不用这样。”刘邦体贴地笑，握着他的腰让他向上坐一坐，这样他刚好骑在刘邦的胯上。刘邦抓着他胳膊让他俯身，他放任自己倒下去，上半身贴着对方的，好像两个人在拥抱。

 

“每次都是做爱，好像我找你就是想做爱一样。”刘邦摸着他头发说，手指穿插进发丝，酥麻的痒。

不然呢？韩信偏头。不然他和刘邦这样算什么？

 

“我们就聊聊天。这么长时间都没和你谈过心。”刘邦循循善诱，像个好上司，好长辈，如果，如果韩信没有赤身裸体的话，如果他没用下面顶着韩信的话，真像那么回事。

 

“疼不疼？”刘邦的手在他后背游弋，摸到后腰的伤口时有意停顿，然后按了下去。韩信“嘶”地抽气，上身弹了下又重新趴回刘邦身上，刘邦还在那有一下没一下按他伤口。

 

“别按了，好疼。”韩信忍无可忍，拉住刘邦的胳膊说。刘邦笑着亲了他一口，小声说：“怪我，我昨天太用力了。”

 

变态。韩信搂着刘邦脖颈和他接吻。刘邦就是个，心理变态。

 

“我跟你讲，赵云每天都找你，看着也没什么好心，你还是小心点。”刘邦啄着他嘴唇，手终于离开伤口，向下揉韩信屁股。“天天傻乎乎的，被人吃了都不知道。”

 

“除了你谁会每天想这种事？”韩信咬着牙说，忍不住喘出声。谁都不会对他怎么样，刘邦才是最危险最伤人的。他屁股在前一晚被打肿了，刘邦那么大力的揉捏，只有痛感没有快感。

 

“我也是担心你，之前都被人拐跑了。”刘邦心情挺好，看见他难以忍受的薄泪后减轻力道，开始轻轻

揉起来。

 

“给我讲讲李白吧，你们不是在一起挺久吗？”

 

“没什么好讲的。”韩信说，他想起那些传言，闭上眼缩进刘邦脖颈，想把自己埋起来，刘邦总喜欢提李白的名字，明明他都忘了。“你不是都知道吗？哪次你没在？”

 

“你们也不可能总是做爱吧？”刘邦毫不在意地继续说，手指在红肿的穴口徘徊，勾出身上人言不由己的喘息。“我不在的时候他怎么对你？送你花，给你写诗，偷偷吻你？”

 

不是这样。韩信摇头，死死抓住刘邦领子。他不知道自己眼中海浪翻腾，不知名的情绪翻滚咆哮，他只希望对方闭嘴。

 

“还是叫你乖乖？像对那个可爱的女孩一样？”

 

“别说了。”韩信说。

 

“你知不知道李白有多少情人？我想想...不算你的话，我大概记得七八个。”

别说了。

 

“你喜欢李白吧。”刘邦轻声轻语，好像怕吵醒一个梦。韩信浑身都在抖，刘邦手指探进他穴口，反复推进，又拔出来。

 

“真傻。”

 

“……”好痛。韩信咬牙，却分不清是哪里更痛一点，是刘邦的话，还是不加润滑的插入。随着身体的起伏，他把刘邦的性器完完全全吞进体内。刘邦坐起来，把他抱在怀里，下面进的更深。

 

“男朋友那提议还挺有意思的。”刘邦揉着他乳尖说，在他耳边轻轻说。韩信仰头战栗出声，好疼，说不定出血了，刘邦一直在掐可怜的花蕾，太疼了。

 

“你想不想试试？”

 

开什么玩笑？

 

TBC


End file.
